


Liar

by Just_trying_to_be_HAPPY



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Again, Angst, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Heavy Angst, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Techno angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), blood and wounds, its a major part of the au, lies get u scars, sorry man, techno felt loved, tw for gunshot? It’s not even a full sentance, tw for scars, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_trying_to_be_HAPPY/pseuds/Just_trying_to_be_HAPPY
Summary: Scars appear only when you’ve lied. The severity of the lie determines the size of the scar.Those who are entirely clean are deemed snitches, and those riddled with them are never trusted.Techno had only one scar, it ran from his Adam’s Apple down to his bellybutton. There was only one other person who knew the story behind it. Who knew the reason it was jagged and raised, at least two inches wide in the middle.
Relationships: DONT SHIP THEM. GROSS., brotherly., no❤️, platonic.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 673





	Liar

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered an au from years ago that I saw online, every lie you tell gives you a scar. Depending on the lie, your scar varies. 
> 
> Tw for scars, gunshot (+wound), blood and death.
> 
> Writing this one hurt too, I think I’m gonna try and make some wholesome stuff soon, we all need it.

Techno was a quiet man. He never saw the point in speaking lies, not even half truths. It was either all or nothing, and thus people rarely spoke to him. Not like he minded though, being around people and having to interact was exhausting. 

He didn’t parade his unmarred skin, he wore strictly long sleeves and pants actually. He wouldn’t glare at someone if they were covered in raised lines of skin, people were people. He knew they didn’t think the same of him, but others thoughts of him had never mattered before. 

There was one person who didn’t seem to care that he was a blank slate. And when he stumbled upon the kid, he was surprised to say the least. 

Bright eyes, fluffy brown hair, shining smile surrounded by flowers and bees. He was covered in tiny thin scars, small lies. 

The boy had seen him staring and waved him over. Techno hesitated, but he was curious enough to take the bait. “Hi! What’s your name? Mines Tubbo!” His laugh was bubbly, it brought a soft smile to the mans lips. “Techno.” 

They made small talk for a good bit before another boy came running from the woods. “Tubbo what are you doing! I tried to call you like ten times!” He was very different from the first boy. Blonde, loud, much more assertive. “I think I left my phone at home.” Tubbo confessed sheepishly. “M sorry Tommy,” the blonde just huffed. “I made a friend though! His names Techno!” Suddenly very aware of the fact that he was a grown man caught alone with someone clearly underage hit and he just hoped the cops wouldn’t be called. 

Tommy eyed him, judging from his reaction, this was a very common thing for Tubbo. “Where are your scars?” He crossed his arms and cocked his head, demanding look in his eyes. “I don’t have any.” Techno muttered. Tubbo cocked his head this time. “What do you mean? Everyone has scars! Even if you don’t tell a full one you get something.” Tommy eyed him harder, Tubbo was too innocent, Techno noted. 

“I’ve never lied.”

It caught the two boys off guard, clearly they’d never met someone like him before. “So you’re a snitch?” Tommy deadpanned. Techno considered for a moment. “I don’t think so, I’ve never had a reason to lie, people don’t talk to me that often.” His answer seemed to be good enough for Tubbo. “Well, I’ll talk to you! And Tommy too, we’re gonna be your best friends!” He was endearing, by god. Tommy looked like he was going to protest, but Tubbo looked at him with what must’ve been the biggest set of puppy eyes. “We’ll be friends.” He grumbled. 

They did spend a considerable about of time together, mostly in a park, maybe a coffee shop or diner. It all depended on how much Techno got paid. The weird feeling of being double their ages went away when he found out they were sixteen, he was only nineteen. As much as he thought he’d never admit, he grew to care for the boys. Listening to their stories, hearing them laugh, watching them splash in puddles or pour over exam papers. 

Techno wanted to say that he regretted ever meeting them. But he didn’t. And he wasn’t a liar, that much was true. He was so much happier with them in his life, they made him smile and laugh. They made him look forward to waking up in the morning. 

Funny, it was, that Techno cared so much. Because he was taught long ago that caring only brought pain, and pain brought lies. 

That’s what landed him in that position, holding Tubbo’s face in his hands, trembling and scared. Tommy was by his other side, hands ripping through fabric drenched in blood. “Pressure, Tommy, as much as you can. Just push to stop the bleeding,” Techno was panicked, none of them saw it happen. 

A shot rang out, and Tubbo screamed. Blood bloomed from his rib cage, and Techno caught him before he fell flat on his face. 

“It’s not stopping Techno, it’s not working, please, what do I do?” Tommy was crying, poor kid could barely see past the tears. “Shit, I’ll do it, keep him awake, do whatever you have to do to keep him awake.” Tubbo was very much in shock, eyes wide and ears ringing. His friends voices were muffled, they sounded upset though. And his ribs hurt. 

Tommy had resorted to smacking Tubbo’s cheek, “Stay with me, don’t you fucking dare die Tubbo, don’t you fucking dare. Keep your eyes open. Look at me, hey, look at me, please Tubbo, please.” His voice was broken, the brown haired boy stared up at him with half lidded eyes and a smile. “Tubbo, talk to me, say something, tell me about bee, yeah? Tell me about bees.” His smile only grew, his words were soft, slow. 

Techno couldn’t stop the bleeding, no amount of pressure would. He was going to die and it was going to be soon. There was no hesitation when Tubbo looked at him with fear in his eyes. “Am I gonna die?” He was pale, Techno knew what he had to do. “You’re gonna be okay kid, you’re gonna be just fine. Just close your eyes, you’ll be okay. You’ll be okay, just close your eyes. We love you, Tubbo, you’re gonna be okay,” the small smile he got was going to haunt him forever. 

Tubbo closed his eyes like he was told. His two friends exchanged a look, Tommy knew what he did. He knew that he did it because he had no choice. They held Tubbo’s body until he stopped breathing, weeping into his shirt, holding onto each other like life lines. 

Techno had one scar. It ran from his Adam’s Apple down to his belly button. Tommy was the only other one who knew how he got it. 

He was the only other one who knew how the jagged edges and puffed pink flesh came to exist. 

Techno was not a liar, and he would be nothing less than one if he said it was worth it. Weekly visits to a graveyard with a blonde boy by his side just carved it deeper and deeper into his brain. 

He was not a liar, he was worse.


End file.
